


kaede’s shower

by prankingteapot



Series: dr: v3 [20]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Doggy Style, F/M, Gen, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Shower Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 20:14:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21124580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prankingteapot/pseuds/prankingteapot
Summary: There’s nothing quite like a nice, warm shower after a long day, especially when you get distracted and end up doing...other things.





	1. Chapter 1

Sometimes, the only thing that can help a long, stressful day is a nice, warm shower. With that thought running through her mind, Kaede Akamatsu turned the knob to turn her shower on, making sure to make it as hot as she could handle. While she waited for the water to warm up, she heaved a sigh and started undressing herself. When she was down to her underwear, she looked in the mirror, examining her mostly nude body. She watched the reflection intently as she reached back and undid her bra, letting it fall to the ground and finally freeing her breasts. She sighed happily, saying to herself, “nothing like letting the girls loose after a long day…” Before she realized what she was doing, she found herself lightly squeezing her breasts, rubbing at the nipples playfully.

“Hm, I think I know what I’m going to be doing in the shower today,” she said to herself, a hint of playfulness in her voice. She slipped out of her panties and stepped into the shower without further ado. Once the warm water was washing over her naked, curvy body, she sighed happily, ecstatic to finally wash away the stress of the day.

However, she was just as—if not more excited for what she was going to do next. After splashing some water onto her face in a feeble attempt to at least try to do something productive, her hands moved down her body slowly. Their first destination was her busty chest, giving each of her boobs a firm grasp. “Ah…” Kaede was already worked up enough to give out a soft moan as she thumbed her hard nipples. After some time at her chest, she moved her right hand down her body as slow as she could stand. She flinched back a bit, almost tickling herself with her snail’s pace down her body, but her aching center overrode any hesitation. Once her hand passed her stomach and reached her destination, she wasted no time in slipping her middle finger into her slick, needy folds.

“Ah, yes,” she moaned immediately. As she started fingering herself, she started letting out small moans and groans. The water washing down her curves was almost forgotten in favor of her quickly mounting pleasure. “F-fuck,” Kaede moaned, working a second finger inside herself. “God, yes!” She threw her head back and picked up her pace, working up to a frantic speed that sent what felt like jolts of electricity coursing up her spine. Her left hand continued pleasuring her chest, pinching and tweaking at her puffy, pink nipples as she saw fit.

At this point, the pleasure was so intense, Kaede had to take a step back and lean against the tile wall behind her for support. The thumb of her right hand reached up and rubbed against her clit, intensifying her pleasure tenfold. Her whole body tensed as her orgasm hit her like a truck, and she arched her back, letting out a loud moan as she came. “Ah, f-fuck!” She yelled, fingers slowing down considerably to just let the sensation pass.

Her orgasm was over, but she was still incredibly horny, so she didn’t even pause once she was back to standing normally, instead resuming the speed at which she fucked herself. “God, I needed this,” she moaned, looking down to see her large chest heave with her heavy breaths. “I just wish Shuichi was here so he could…”

Now she was fantasizing, not that she needed to. The scenario of her boyfriend joining her in the shower hit her almost as fast as her last orgasm did, and her pleasure only built from the mental image. “S-so he could…walk in, join me…” Her left hand gripped her breast tighter and she felt her face heat up as she talked to herself, narrating her fantasy to push herself further toward the edge.

“Grab my hips and…fuck…plow me against the wall…” She could vividly imagine her fingers getting replaced by him, all of him, any of him at all; whatever he saw fit to send her into a screaming orgasm.

“Fuck, Sh-Shuichi, fuck me until I’m s-screaming!” Her pleasure hit its peak, and she nearly fell against the wall as her fingers hit their fastest pace yet. She leaned her head back against the wall, feeling her whole body shake as her next orgasm quickly approached. This time, her fingers didn’t slow down in the slightest as her orgasm shook her entire body. “_A-ah!!_” Her screams as she came a second time drowned out the sound of the water, and if someone else was in her home, they surely would have heard her explosive orgasm, complete with moans of Shuichi’s name.

Her fingers gradually slowed down as the waves of her orgasm ebbed, and Kaede found herself panting, exhausted from her shower session. “Whew…I guess I should, uh, shower now,” she said to herself, punctuating her sentence with a tired laugh.

“Next time, Shuichi’s definitely getting in on this.”


	2. shuichi gets in on this

However, there was one major problem with Shuichi “getting in on this,” and that was one simple fact—the couple had never had sex before.

They had been dating for several years, but so far, that next step in their relationship seemed to elude them for one reason or another. With this and the knowledge of how passive of a person Shuichi was, Kaede knew getting him to join her in the shower and having him rock her world would be no easy feat.

She’d often catch him staring at her marvelous curves and the way her breasts would strain against her casual wear, and when they shared loving kisses she’d feel him have to physically restrain himself from exploring her body with his hands, so she knew he _wanted_ to fuck her. The only obstacle was getting him out of his shell enough to do it.

But Kaede had a plan. One weekend over the summer, they both had the whole weekend off of work, so of course, they planned for Shuichi to spend the days off over at Kaede’s place for some good quality alone time. As eager as she was to strip for this boy and have him ravage her, she held off for the Friday. Instead, she took a more subtle approach, wearing more revealing pajamas than usual and “accidentally” giving him some peeks at the way her breasts would fight against her thin tank top for freedom and the way her ass was definitely not fully covered by her tiny shorts.

Judging by the way he’d stutter and blush when shown more than he was used to, the plan seemed to be working.

That night, the couple cuddled up in bed, Kaede making sure to lie real close to her boyfriend. They exchanged sweet goodnight kisses and drifted off to sleep, Kaede curling up close to Shuichi’s back and wrapping her arms around him to hold him—and her ample chest—close. She could feel his breath hitch when she did this, but this step of her master plan wasn’t finished until they woke up Saturday morning, after her hand had wandered and “accidentally” came to rest idly in between his legs.

The instant he was awake and aware of where her hand was, she could feel the effects. He had grown hard, and she could feel it through his pajamas. This was the first time she’d touched his dick, at least beyond a passing brush against it, so she was blushing up a storm too, but she couldn’t back out now! Pretending to still be asleep, she grasped it. Not too tight, but enough to cause him to twitch in her fingers. “K-Kaede!” He gasped.

“Hm?” Kaede squinted one eye open, acting like she’d just been woken up. “Is something the matter, Shuichi?”

Shuichi gulped. “Ah, no, nothing’s wrong, I just…”

“Yes?” She asked in a groggy voice.

“Your hand...it’s...gone places.”

Kaede couldn’t help but giggle at his nervousness. “Oh, so it has. Sorry, Shuichi.” She let go of his member and started to withdraw her hand slowly, hoping his next words would ask her to wait.

“I suppose it’s okay,” he said slowly. “I mean, we are dating, so I guess that’s...allowed.”

It wasn’t quite what she was hoping to hear, but it was better than nothing. “Yeah, I’d say it’s allowed,” she agreed. “Would you like me to…?”

“Go back?” Shuichi finished. “I suppose I wouldn’t...mind.”

Kaede grinned widely, her hand moving back to his crotch slow enough to make her look less eager than she was. She grasped his shaft gently over his pajamas, content to keep it like this for now. He didn’t seem to mind either, and they laid there in that position for several minutes.

“Sorry I’m so awkward,” Shuichi said, still clearly nervous.

“Don’t be,” Kaede said, kissing his neck (which caused him to stiffen further in her hand.) “I don’t mind going at whatever pace you feel comfortable with.” There was a part of her that desperately wanted her shower fantasy to come true, but she was perfectly fine with waiting if it meant Shuichi was comfortable with it.

“Anyway!” Kaede let go of him and sat up in bed to stretch and put as much of herself on display as possible without looking like she was doing it on purpose. “I need to go shower.”

Shuichi turned over, still lying down and watching his beloved moan at the feeling of her stretch. “I did find it odd that you didn’t last night.”

“I guess I was so happy to be with you that I forgot!” Kaede said sweetly, turning to face him with a wide smile. She leaned down and planted a kiss on his lips that was intended to say goodbye, but her mouth opened and her tongue roamed and oops, now they were making out.

This wasn’t a first; they’d made out before, so they were no strangers to each other’s tongues, but oh, how she wished she could feel his tongue elsewhere…

When she shook herself out of her fantasy, she was straddling Shuichi and could feel his erection pressing against her center, even through his pajamas and the blankets separating them. “Oops,” she giggled. “S-sorry. I guess I got carried away.”

“That’s okay,” he said softly, clearly blown away by the passion in the kiss they just shared.

“I’m gonna go shower now,” Kaede told him, slowly getting off the bed and making sure to swing her hips as alluringly as possible as she walked away.

She left the bedroom door open as she made her way to the bathroom. Then, once inside, she left that door open as well, hoping Shuichi would be able to take that hint. She knew he’d stay in bed for just a little while longer checking his phone, so she had time to turn the water on and get ready to shower.

She took her tank top off swiftly, watching as her nipples quickly perked up against the open air. She tossed it to the side, watching it land square in the doorway and giggling at the thought of what Shuichi’s reaction to that would be. She then wiggled out of her booty shorts, leaving them at her feet as she slowly slid her lacy pink panties off. She hung the garment on the doorknob of the bathroom, partially because it was silly and partially to signify that she was definitely very naked.

She stepped into the shower, sighing once again as the hot water washed over her naked body. She was determined not to get herself off _too_ much before he could come in, but that didn’t mean she couldn’t touch herself a little bit to psyche herself up for the event.

She ran a hand over her breasts and one brushed against her needy nethers, and it took all she had not to play with herself right there, but the effort paid off when she heard a nervous cough at the bathroom door.

“Kaede?” Shuichi called.

“Yes?”

“You, uh, left the bathroom door open.” His voice was louder than she was used to hearing because he was speaking over the sounds of the shower, but that only meant she could hear just how nervous he was.

The shower curtain wasn’t see through, but she could picture him standing nervously in the doorway clear as day. “Oh, it seems like I have. Oops!”

“Do you always leave your, ahem, panties hanging here?” Shuichi asked, perhaps to change the subject.

“Not usually,” she told him. “But this time I did.”

“Why?”

Kaede smirked, dropping what she hoped would be the final piece to her plan in place. “I suppose you could call it...an invitation.”

“Wh-what?!”

“I would love for you to come join me,” she said in her most seductive voice.

Shuichi stuttered uselessly for about a minute. “B-but I...I don’t...”

“I know I said we’d go at your own pace,” Kaede said. “So you don’t have to, but don’t you want to see all of me?”

“Oh, god, I do, but...”

“Well I want to see all of you, too,” she said, praying this would work. She was gripping her own breast tight in anticipation, which made her voice practically drip with her desperation. “So come on in, and I’ll make it worth your while...”

Shuichi was silent for a few seconds, and Kaede found herself worrying that he’d left due to nerves. Was that faint sound his clothes hitting the ground or his footsteps as he walked away? Finally, though, she saw the curtains shift slightly and breathed a sigh of relief. “Kaede,” he said. His voice was closer, and she could tell he was just on the other side of the curtains.

“Yes?” She asked, nearly shaking with anticipation.

“I’m nervous.”

Kaede realized she was holding her breath and exhaled, watching her chest lower as she did. “I understand. But isn’t it exciting? I’m right here, naked and ready for you to come join me. All you have to do is open the curtain...”

“God, when you talk like that, I…”

“Oh, get in here already!” Kaede grabbed the shower curtain and just about flung it open. She intended to pull him into the shower with her, but when they locked eyes they froze in place. The room was silent except for the sounds of the water splashing off of Kaede’s body and onto the tile ground as the couple took in the sight of each other naked. Kaede scanned Shuichi’s pale, slender frame, from his collarbone down to his cock, which was standing at attention below a small tuft of black pupes. Likewise, he was taking in the sight of her thicker, curvier body, from her blonde hair hanging around her neck, her large, almost perfectly round breasts topped off with those puffy, perky pink nipples, down over her stomach to her crotch with a neatly trimmed blonde bush above her nethers.

They looked at each other as if they were analyzing artwork at the museum until their eyes met again. Kaede was nearly speechless, and she could tell he was as well. In those seconds, the two of them couldn’t bear to look away from the other’s eyes. The moment she’d dreamed of was mere inches away…

“God, Shuichi,” she gasped. She grabbed his wrists and pulled him in close, helping him finally step over the threshold and into the shower with her. Once the curtain was closed behind him, she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him more passionately than she’d ever done before. Their tongues danced in between their lips like it was their last day alive and his hands were on her hips holding his warm, naked body against hers as though that was where it always belonged. It was the perfect kiss to kick off this next step in their relationship, but those fingers grasping her nude hips made her eager to press onward. “Don’t be afraid,” she said in between lust-filled kisses. “Touch me.”

It was as if a switch had been flipped. Before their lips even came back together after she said that, his hands shot to where they longed to be for years. He grabbed and groped her breasts greedily, each action punctuated by his cock twitching against her skin. The feeling of someone else’s hands pleasuring her for once was unlike any other, and Kaede couldn’t help but break the kiss by moaning.

Now it was her turn to touch him. One of her hands slowly traveled down his body until her slender pianist fingers were wrapped around his shaft once again, this time with nothing at all getting in the way. She slowly and gently stroked him, mindful not to bring him to his climax too soon, and kissed him again. They tried their hardest to keep their lips together, but over the next couple of blissful moments, various moans and groans from each party were stopping that from happening.

Finally, Kaede pulled away, no longer able to ignore her soaking wet core, practically aching for pleasure. She took one of his hands and guided it away from her chest, moving down her body as slow as she could manage, which wasn’t slow at all. He got the hint, though, and his hand broke away, making the rest of the voyage itself. She felt his long, slim fingers poke and prod in her folds, and even that was enough to elicit a loud moan from her. “Shuichi,” she said. “Do you want to eat me out, or skip straight to the part where you fuck me?”

Shuichi was clearly taken aback by the forward wording, but he put on his dorky thinking face that Kaede had fallen so deeply in love with. “Well, I guess the water running over us would make it a bit difficult to, erm, do the first one properly, but on the other hand, I don’t have any...”

“Fuck condoms,” Kaede said quickly. “I need you inside me, and I don’t care how.”

She could feel his cock twitch in her hand as she said that and he stuttered for a response. “Uh, w-when you put it that way, I guess I...”

“God, please fuck me!” Kaede spun around on her heels and bent forward, placing her hands on the slick tile wall for some sort of leverage and putting her ass and thighs on display for her boyfriend.

Shuichi gulped and nodded, placing one hand on his cock and guiding it to the slick, wet pussy in front of him. Neither of them could believe this was about to happen, which only made the sensation of his tip pushing through her folds that much more exciting. Kaede gasped at the feeling, loudly moaning, “_Shuichi_!!” as he slid in further. Once he was fully inside her, she groaned loudly as an orgasm hit her right away.

Shuichi could feel his cock getting squeezed by her inner walls, and was almost amazed when it didn’t cause him to come himself. “K-Kaede?” He asked. “Are you okay?”

Kaede came down from her quick, small orgasm with a sigh. Her patience and anticipation finally being rewarded had her orgasm coming much easier than it should have, but she was still more ready for this than she ever had been, and she still had his cock buried inside her, so she was far from finished. “I’m good,” she said. “It just feels so good. Please, start fucking me.”

Shuichi did as he was told and started slowly pulling out, placing his hands on her wide hips for leverage. Kaede moaned again at the feeling at the same time a groan escaped from his mouth. She appreciated him starting slow for both their sakes, but it only made her more excited for how it would feel once he built up a pace. “It feels so good, Kaede,” he said, trying to hold back another groan.

“Don’t be afraid to make noise,” Kaede said with a giggle. “I like hearing how good my pussy makes you feel.”

As soon as she said it, another, louder groan escaped from Shuichi’s mouth in time with his cock reaching as deep inside her as it could go again. “I never thought it would feel this good.”

“Fuck me faster and it will feel even better,” Kaede told him.

That was the last proper sentence exchanged for a moment, as Shuichi shifted his focus to fucking her faster, slowly but surely building up speed. Each pump of his hard cock inside her only made Kaede’s moans louder, and as it got more intense, so too did the way her hanging boobs bounced with each desperate thrust.

Kaede was over the moon! Her shower fantasy had proven itself to not just be a fantasy, and each time he buried himself deep inside her, she could feel her pleasure mounting further. In that moment, everything else melted away except for her, the man she loved, the shower walls around them, the water washing over their naked bodies, and of course, the frantic, passionate love they were making.

“Shuichi!” She moaned again. “F-fuck me harder!”

Shuichi groaned and picked up his pace. She could feel him tensing up inside her, and her own pleasure was mounting back to its peak as well. “If you keep fucking me like this, I’m gonna, fuck, I’m gonna cum. I’m gonna cum all over your cock, ah, again!”

“Kaede,” he moaned. This was a very different moan from the rest he’d given that day, and she knew what it meant without him saying any more.

“Cum inside me,” she pleaded. “Don’t stop until you cum inside my pussy!”

“Ah!” He moaned again. “Kaede, I’m cumming!”

Kaede could feel his cock twitching in her folds as he let loose, shooting his seed deep inside her without even slowing down. It was a feeling unlike any other she’d ever felt, and it sent her over the edge too. “_Shuichi_!!” She screamed as her orgasm hit her hard enough to make her legs shake. “I-ah, _fuck_! I love you!”

Shuichi kept thrusting until she had come down from her orgasm, using the way her muscles unclenched around his member and her panting and gasping as his cue to slow down and ease his slowly softening cock out of her. He pulled out and briefly admired how the water washed over her bare ass before she stood up and turned around, practically falling into his arms. “Oh, Shuichi,” she said as he wrapped his arms around her. “That was better than I ever imagined...”

“I love you too, Kaede,” he said, placing one hand on the back of her head.

“Wait, what?” Kaede looked him in the eyes with a confused look. “That was a random thing to say.”

“You’re the one who said that when you, ahem, came,” Shuichi said. The way he was still nervous to talk about that even after just fucking her senseless was adorable.

“Oh, I guess I didn’t realize,” she said with a giggle.

“I wouldn’t be opposed to you saying that every time we do that,” Shuichi said softly, almost too quiet to be heard over the water.

Kaede smiled mischievously. “If you promise to make every time that good, you have yourself a deal.”

Shuichi nodded. “Deal. Now, uh, maybe we should shower for real.”

Kaede laughed. “I guess so. But first, can you hold me for just a little longer?”

“I would love to.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oops, this went from an experiment in solo stuff to full on smut between two people, what’re you gonna do? thanks to you guys for encouraging a second chapter! i wouldn’t have built the motivation to write it if not for you. thanks for reading c:

**Author's Note:**

> This is a solo fic I’ve had lying around for months now and am just now getting around to posting. In case it wasn’t obvious by the ending, I’m planning on adding a second chapter but haven’t had the inspiration, so if you wanna see this continue, let me know! c:


End file.
